Seven Little Monsters
Seven Little Monsters, or 7 Little Monsters also known as (Maurice Sendak's) Seven Little Monsters, is a Canadian-Chinese-Philippine children's television program about a family of seven monsters and their mother. The series, based on the book by the same name, was created by Maurice Sendak and directed by Neil Affleck, Lynn Reist, and Glenn Sylvestor. Each monster is named after a different number from one to seven, and each has unique physical characteristics. The series was part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch from 2000–03, and made an individual PBS debut on 2003, along with George Shrinks and The Berenstain Bears, and was shown from 2003–07 on YTV. The series was produced by Wild Things Productions, Nelvana, Suzhou Hong Ying Animation Corporation Limited and Philippine Animation Studio Inc. (PASI Animation) from 2000–02. The 54-episode series debuted in 2000 and aired its final episode in 2003 and reruns until 2004. Characters *One (Joanne Vannicola): The oldest, One has wings and is a natural athlete. She is a tomboy, and somewhat of a tattletale, often getting her siblings into trouble but still cares very much for them. She is the only monster who flies. *Two (Colin Mochrie): The most helpful of the monsters, Two has a prominent nose which he often "sticks in where it doesn't belong". In the second episode, "Good Night!", Before Two and his family move to Centerville, he is very troublesome when he leads everyone into a forest full of fairy tales that almost causes them to lose their way home thanks to getting into "Snow White" and "Goldilocks & The Three Bears". *Three (Dwayne Hill): The most dramatic monster, Three takes on a new personality in every episode which can often lead to trouble with his brothers and sisters. The only times his normal voice and personality is used are in the episodes "Good Night!", in a storybook, "Are You My Family?", the beginning of "All's Quiet on the Monster Front", and for a few portions of "And Baby Makes Eight". His normal voice is also heard very briefly in "Ahoy, Me Monsters!" when he opens up a letter. His normal personality can also be seen at the end of "Please Mr. Postman", although his normal voice isn't heard. His normal personality also is seen in the opening sequence as well as at the end of "Good Morning!". *Four (Seán Cullen): The middle child who is the epitome of rambunctious angst in his family, he is often seen with his brother Five. Despite his grumpy personality, he deeply loves Five. He often would ask what is Three's new personality for the day and sometimes groans when peeved. *Five (Seán Cullen): The most childlike of the monsters, he speaks very few words and has a thick speech impediment when he does. Five has a voracious appetite and loves his brothers and sisters very much. Sometimes his silly antics annoy Four. He has an enormous tongue which he can control in various ways. He would usually say sorry for every mistake he makes. *Six (Michele Scarabelli): The resident ballerina of the group, Six thinks she is the most beautiful of the monsters. Unlike her sister One, she has more feminine interests. She wears a purple tutu and holds a star wand. She speaks with a Queens accent. *Seven (Seán Cullen): The youngest and tallest member of the family. Seven has the ability to unscrew his head. Despite his frightening appearance, he is the most gentle and timid monster and is afraid of bugs. He also loves cheese, and he always asks for the definition of any vocabulary he has never heard before and speaks in a voice similar to English actor Boris Karloff. *Mom (Debra McGrath): The mother monster of the seven monsters, she is a kindly, babushka-wearing witch. She is about half the size of her children and speaks with a Polish accent, often with poor sentence structure. *Mary: The monsters' hippie neighbor and good friend. She is the leader of a club called the *Purple Pixies, which consists of other club members: Wendy (the only one who talks beside Mary), Angela, and Kate, who dislikes Six, and, always has a gloomy angry look. *Sam: Five's pet turtle. *Belinda: The monster family's pet cow. *Freddie: Mary's pet dog. Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2000 Category:Seven Little Monsters Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Preschool Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Category:Shows based on books Category:PBS